terra_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
State Council (Dorvik)
SNP: 579 Deputies ADV: 171 Deputies | last_election1 = 1 October, 2010 | session_room = DorvishStateCouncilbuilding.JPG | session_res = 200px | meeting_place = State Council building }} The State Council (Dundorfian: Staatsrat) is the unicameral national legislature of the Kingdom of Dorvik. It is comprised of 750 seats, each filled by a “Deputy of the State Council” who are elected via party-list proportional using the Sainte-Laguë method. As of January 2019, there are two registered political parties in Dorvik, the Social Nationalist Party and the All-Dorvish League. The two have cooperated closely and have maintained a hold on Dorvish elections. Elections are held every 10 years. The State Council is led by the President of the State Council and assisted by the Vice President of the State Council. The President is appointed by the King of Dorvik with the recommendation of the State Chancellor. The Vice President is appointed by the President and is assisted by a variety of secretaries, assistants, and offices which coordinate the operation of the State Council as a whole. The State Council is also comprised of roughly a dozen committees which are comprised of members of the State Council who serve as experts or have experience in respective areas. The State Council has the initiative to create, suspend and disband committees and commissions of the State Council. Committees are composed of members of the State Council deputies and are chaired by an elected Chairman, they are typically bi-partisan in nature with an equal amount of representation from political parties involved. The only permanent committee is the Standing Committee of the State Council which is chaired by the President of the State Council and the Vice President of the State Council. The Dorvish political landscape is dominated by the All-Dorvish League which is comprised of several member factions, each operating as a distinct political party but underneath the umbrella of the ADV. The factions of the ADV include the Dorvish Democratic Party, the Dorvish Rural League, the Conservative People’s Party, the Octobrist (called the Social Nationalist Party) and the Liberal Monarchist Party. The largest of these factions as of January 2019 is the coalition of the Octobrist via the Social Nationalist Party and the Liberal Monarchist Party. Other smaller factions exist but are largely neglected and run usually behind the scenes. The Dorvish Democratic Party formed around the basis of a national liberal, pro-constitutional monarchy. The Dorvish Rural League formed around the Miktarian agrarian politics that were largely dominated by landowners but became dominated by farm operators and their workers, the two now share a relatively equal stake in the party. The Conservative People’s Party was formed from the industrialist, business and pro-capitalist forces within the country, they joined with the ADV due to its generally pro-business stance. The Liberal Monarchist is a national liberal, nationalist, a pro-monarchy party that came into power largely through their dominance in the 2010 election where their leader took over the positions with the ADV. Committees of the State Council The State Council is also comprised of roughly a dozen committees which are comprised of members of the State Council who serve as experts or have experience in respective areas. The State Council has the initiative to create, suspend and disband committees and commissions of the State Council. Committees are composed of members of the State Council deputies and are chaired by an elected Chairman, they are typically bi-partisan in nature with an equal amount of representation from political parties involved. The only permanent committee is the Standing Committee of the State Council which is chaired by the President of the State Council and the Vice President of the State Council. *Standing Committee of the State Council *Committee on Economics, Finance, and the State Budget *Committee on Foreign Policy *Committee on Internal Policy and Government Administration *Committee on Intelligence, Security and Public Order *Committee on Agriculture, Rural Development and Non-Industrial Affairs *Committee on Industry and Industrial Development *Committee on Health and Social Services *Committee on Labor, Labor Relations and Unions *Committee on Trade and International Development *Committee on Mass Communication and Information Technologies *Committee on Natural Resources, Protection of the Environment and Ecological Balance *Committee on Education, Sports, and the Dorvish Youth *Committee on Culture and Language *Committee on Legal Matters, Immunities and Discipline Election history *1 October, 2000 *1 October, 2010 *1 October, 2020 Category:Government and politics of Dorvik